


Not Alone

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [22]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Sandy Carlyle isn't sure about seeking professional help.
Relationships: Gavin Cooper/Player Character, Male Player Character/Gavin Cooper
Series: OC-tober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 1





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'alone'.

"Do I _really_ need to see a psychiatrist?" Sandy asked as Gavin drove them to the psychiatrist in question. "I've managed fine on my own before now."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Gavin observed, "Yes, because spending an entire week playing Phrase Invaders while ignoring all communications from your friends _and_ myself was the best way to handle your depression."

"Well, when you put it like _that_..." Sandy had to admit that he'd handled Francine's death and the loss of the Funplex very badly. After a short silence, he turned from the window to look at his lover. "Thank you, Gavin."

Startled, Gavin glanced quickly at Sandy while they waited at a signal. "For what?"

"For caring enough to push me to see a professional." He'd realized that he sounded very ungrateful and didn't want Gavin to think that.

A small, sad smile twitched at Gavin's lips. "I know you didn't have the money or insurance for it before now, but since you do now, it makes sense."

"It _does_ make sense." Sandy nodded, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. "I'm just-- it's anxiety about talking to a stranger about this."

Nodding, Gavin reached across the console between their seats to cover Sandy's hand with his. "I understand. It's not easy for me to talk about my feelings, either."

"You're better at _showing_ them." Sandy grinned as he clasped Gavin's hand, remembering certain instances of Gavin demonstrating the depth of his love and affection for Sandy.

His voice teasing, Gavin lightly remarked. "I don't recall you complaining about that last night."

"That wasn't me complaining," Sandy retorted with a playful smile.

"Good to know." Gavin continued the drive to the psychiatrist's office one-handed, letting Sandy keep hold of the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes sense to me that Gavin would encourage the player character, romanced or not, to seek professional help for their mental health once they have the income and insurance for it.


End file.
